1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric submersible pumps used in oil wells, and more particularly, to a method and system for deploying an electric submersible pump ("ESP") in an oil well using reeled or coiled tubing.
2. Prior Art
The use of electric submersible pumps in oil wells is known. In the past, such pumps have been installed in wells using strings of conventional threaded production tubing. Unfortunately, the service life of electric submersible pumps is frequently limited because of factors such as hostile well conditions, improper equipment selection and improper installation. Damage to the pump and/or electrical cable can also be caused by rough handling associated with use of the work-over rigs that are required to service equipment deployed on such tubing strings.
Another method for deploying some downhole equipment in oil wells is through the use of reeled or coil tubing. The use of coil tubing for deploying a downhole inspection system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,060. The use of coil tubing for installing a jet pump through conventional threaded production tubing in stripper wells is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,603.